


The Closed Door

by RockfordGirl26



Category: Rising Sun- 1993, movies - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, How I wish the movie had ended, Japanese Culture, Older Man/Younger Woman, Underloved Fandom, rising sun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: This is how I wish the movie "Rising Sun" had ended. I freaking hated that Jingo left that door open at the end of the movie.In my world, Jingo closed the door at the end of the movie because she and Connor have a son and neither one of them is the straying type.obviously not really canon, but that's why it's fiction.
Relationships: John Connor/Jingo Asakuma
Kudos: 1





	The Closed Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic for "Rising Sun". I hope I did it justice.

Jingo listened to the detective in the driver’s seat loosely flirt with her. The case was solved, and everyone could go home now. Sure she was frustrated with John Connor’s love of golf, but that would never be enough to cause her to stray. After all, he had loved her even after their relationship had been ostracized in Japan. 

John Connor wasn’t the marrying kind. No, but he had given Jingo the child that she had wanted for so long. Their son, Alex Connor was the perfect mixture of his Scottish father and his Japanese mother. Of course, Web had no clue that Alex even existed because John Connor was a very private man.

Jingo wasn’t the kind of woman to stray either. She loved the man that John Conor was. The way he could be gruff with other people, but the moment he looked at her, all of that gruffness went away. She loved his absolute dedication to learning Japanese culture. She loved hearing him speak Japanese with a Scottish brogue.

So, when Web dropped Jingo off at her apartment and realized that she was John Connor’s girl he knew then that he didn’t have a chance. “Listen, Jingo, thanks for helping us out with this case. I really appreciate it.” 

“You are welcome, Web. Thank you for giving me a ride home.” Jingo said as she exited the car.

Web got out of the car, “Jingo! Hey, it’s obvious that you love Connor, but I just hope he knows what a good thing he has.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you Web. I assure you, John knows. He will come home to me tonight. My bed is the only one he will lie in.” 

With those words, Jingo closed the door and made her way up to the apartment so she could relieve the babysitter they used on rare occasions.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
